


Silence

by loco



Series: BaekSoo Shorts [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: Quiet day.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: BaekSoo Shorts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing but my brain is not up to it. Here's a super smol thingy I manage to churn. Thankies Yun and Lara.

Living in the pack house, as big as it is, can be lacking in privacy some people say. At least to people who are not used to share a living space. Actually, they do have their personal space. Their quarters are not shared by the pack.

For Baekhyun and Kyungsoo though, so long the pack members respect their personal quarter, they’re happy. There are perks living in the pack house. One big benefit is that someone is always around to look after the cubs. In time like right now where Baekhyun and Kyungsoo need some quiet, they send their little ones off to mingle. Today’s angels are Jongdae and Yixing.

Cubs in safe hands, Kyungsoo’s shoulders droop. Baekhyun nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s nape. They plop onto the sofa in a mesh of limbs. Their belly filled with breakfast with their cubs, warm milk cocoa on the coffee table, and the a nondescript movie playing, the two are ready to unwind.

Kyungsoo squishes Baekhyun’s squishy side and kisses Baekhyun’s cheek. His other hand laces with the pretty ones on his belly. Baekhyun blinks slowly at the screen, burrowing deeper into the couch and Kyungsoo.

They don’t talk, not one word. The sound of the movie fills the room with sips of the warm milk cocoa. Only sweet indulgent caress.

The sun is probably rising slowly to its zenith, but with the heavy curtain, they keep themselves secluded even from the rising sun. The dim light soothes their weary senses. They stay in the hazy in between of wakefulness and drowsiness. The warmth of each other’s body refills the little cracks and crevices left from living.

Fingers will move around to find better places to latch on. Lips finding lips for reaffirmation. Eyes checking every so often the other’s presence before returning to the screen.

They hold onto one another in a bubble before soon little feet will come and bring in jubilance back.


End file.
